Riley's Promise
The following short story was never officially published by Lora Leigh, but appears on her Sensuous Escapes Yahoo Group, where she uploaded it in 2003. RILEY'S PROMISE by Lora Leigh Her pussy raged at her, ached in desperation as her womb clenched painfully, demanding relief. No amount of masturbation eased the heat. It merely increased it. In the past month she had spent a fortune on vibrators, dildos and other mechanic means of easing the ache, all in vain. Lisa snarled furiously, throwing the pillows from her bed as she jerked upright, fighting for oxygen. Death would be a welcome reprieve from this hell. She would kill the bastard who had done this to her. Right after she fucked him to a physical collapse, then she would kill him. Taking a deep breath, she fought for strength. Yes, strength was all she needed, she promised herself. Willpower. She could do it. Everyone said she was the most stubborn of the entire family. Then she whimpered. Her eyes widened. Had that sound really come from her throat? It had to have, she knew when seconds later it escaped once again. Oh, she ached. No just her pussy, but her breasts, her nipples, every inch of her flesh begged for the touch of him. She wasn’t going to make it. She came jerkily to her feet. She didn’t bother with clothes. Didn’t bother with the routine of fixing her hair, her makeup, anything. She jerked the long black leather coat from her closet and slid her feet into the black stiletto heeled shoes by her door. He would be waiting on her. He had been waiting every evening for four weeks. Confident bastard. She rushed from the high-rise apartment, cursing the ancient elevator, cursing her body and the Coyote breed she was going to castrate. As soon as he put out the flames burning in her cunt. The elevator rattled to a stop. She took a deep breath as the doors slid opened, wondering if she had the strength to go through with this. And there he stood. So tall she had to look up at him, so broad he overpowered her. Leaning against the wall across from her, dressed in black leather pants, the crotch of which bulged impossibly. What did they do, sew codpieces in those pants to hold those incredible cocks? His arms were crossed over his wide chest, muscles bulging, the snarling coyote head tattooed to his shoulder looking savage and violent. “Are you ready?” His voice was a deep, rough rumble. Sex and impatience. God yes, she needed him to fuck her with out of control strength. She licked her dry lips nervously. He extended his hand to her. “My way or no way, Lady Lisa. Make up your mind.” She sneered, wishing she could walk away. She tossed her head, brushing her hair back from her shoulder as she faced him, she hoped, with snide disgust. Then she jumped as he snarled with dark intent. “Decide now,” he bit out. “I’m sick of waiting.” He had her hand in his before she could consider the action, pulling her behind him as he strode through the lobby of the building. “Dammit, slow down.” She tugged at his hold on her but there was no give in him. He pulled her into the slowly darkening evening, showing no hesitation, no fear of being outside the security of the building as night was falling. Then she saw why. He wasn’t exactly alone. There were half a dozen Coyote breeds awaiting him patiently, their bodies straddling the powerful motorcycles they used for transportation. Riley threw his leg over the seat of the black machine, then turned and helped her on. She saw the minute he realized she was naked beneath the coat. His eyes widened, a curse ripping from his lips. He tucked the extra material of the coat beneath each of her thighs as she watched him beneath lowered lids. “You’ll be damned lucky if I get you to the safety of the Coyote parameters before I fuck the hell out of you.” “Did I ask you to wait?” She asked with a sultry drawl. Lisa watched his cheeks slowly turn a nice brick red. His blue eyes darkened, lit with a lust that made her heart beat faster, made the juices flow from her cunt. “Hold on,” He growled, turning away from her, presenting his large back to her startled gaze. The beast between her thighs started up immediately. Lisa’s eyes widened at the thrumming vibration she felt between her thighs. Leaning forward cautiously, she wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands splaying against the tight muscles of his abdomen. With a smooth rumble of power, the half dozen motorcycles were moving down the street, gaining speed, taking her further away from the protection she craved and deeper into the dangerous unknown of Riley’s world. She was going to kill him. She was going to kill him. Lisa repeated the mantra over half an hour later as another teasing orgasm rippled through her cunt. Oh God, this motorcycle was killing her. The hard vibration between her thighs echoed through her body and stimulated her pussy, which needed no added excitement. Her fingernails bit into the tough leather of the vest he wore as she fought to stem the whimpers of pleasure that insisted on escaping her throat. She shifted on the wide padded seat, but could not find a position that would stop the infernal echo of the motorcycles throb deep inside her vagina. She gritted her teeth, fighting the desperation clawing inside her. She wanted fucked now. This teasing was destroying her. As she squirmed against the tickling fingers of power that teased her clit once again, her teeth clenched in fury. Her fingers moved along his powerful stomach, feeling the muscles there clench as he drew in a hard breath. Finding the metal buttons that held the two sides together was easy. She struggled to separate the leather, knowing that the snug fit of the vest had not been an illusion. Minutes later, she had the bottom of the vest open, allowing her fingers to rake the warm flesh beneath. The motorcycle increased in speed, in power. Sweet heaven, she was going to go up in flames. Fighting for breath, for just a bit of control, her fingernails raked down the tight muscles then over the leather shod thighs. Powerful muscles tightened beneath her hands as she moved across them. His thigh muscles weren’t the only thing that was tight and hard. The material covering his cock strained with flesh it contained. Lisa felt perspiration dot her body as her hands shaped and measured the length of his straining erection. She pressed closer to him, remembering how thick and hot his throbbing cock was inside her. He stretched her to capacity, filling her in ways she had never thought possible. The events of that night were vividly clear. How he had bent her over, tucking the crown of his cock at her entrance, nudging against her as a heated, soothing fluid had shot inside her. The added lubrication and the relaxing properties of the hormonal release had further aided the relaxation of her vaginal muscles in a way that allowed him to slip inside her. Slowly. An inch at a time as she begged for more. Her hand tightened on the straining, leather-covered flesh as she felt his growl where she was pressed against his back. One hand suddenly covered hers, his fingers flexing against them as he forced her to tighten her fingers over the curve of his cock. Lisa was fighting for breath now, fighting just to maintain enough control not to try to crawl around him into his lap where she could release that thick piece of male meat and impale herself upon it. She was going to castrate him. The bastard. She was only dimly aware of the other riders suddenly breaking off. Motorcycles roared off into the night, leaving her alone with him. She pressed her breasts tighter against his chest, rubbing her nipples against the silk lining of her coat as she felt the motorcycle slow. She thought she heard him curse as she finally managed to work the material of his pants free. What she thought was a special pouch for his cock, did indeed come loose from his pants with the aid of several metal snaps. His hot flesh filled both her hands now as struggled to get close enough to work him into the same violence of lust that thundered through her veins. The motorcycle turned quickly from the road, pulling behind an outcropping of rocks and shutting down. The abrupt silence was nearly a shock, but not as great a shock as it was when he moved. Coordination and strength combined as he forced her to release his cock turned, reach behind him and dragged her around until she was suddenly straddling his large thighs. She stared up at him in shock. His gray eyes reflected back at her in the moonlight, a tint of red, a demon light that had her heart racing now in a combination of lust and fear. “Lay back.” His voice was a graveled drawl of impatient male lust. She trembled in anticipation. Slowly, shaking beneath his stare, she leaned back on the wide gas tank, stretching her arms over her head until she could reach the steel handlebars behind her. She watched him, her back arching as he untied the leather strap of her coat and pushed the edges away from her nude body. His eyes narrowed, his heated gaze nearly a physical caress over her bare flesh. “You waited long enough.” His hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs rasping over her hard nipples as her teeth clenched to keep from crying out at the pleasure. “Hurry and fuck me, so I can kill you,” she panted breathlessly. “I swear, Riley, I’m going to castrate you for this.” His chuckle echoed around her. “You should have been born of the Feline breeds,” he murmured. “Such a violent little thing you are, Lisa.” She would have delivered a scathing retort if he hadn’t leaned forward, his mouth honing in on one of the pleading little nipples reaching out for his caress. “Oh God.” She arched violently as the heat of his mouth enveloped her, his tongue suddenly curly around the ultra sensitive little bud. Her womb clenched so suddenly, so violently, that the breath was forced from her lungs as pleasure ripped through her body. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her against him until the smooth petals of her cunt cushioned the straining force of his erection as his mouth suckled at desperate peak of her breast. Her hands tightened on the handlebars, her head thrashing from side to side as she pushed herself tighter against him. His mouth was an instrument of exquisite torture as his fingers gripped the other nipple, caressing it with such fiery sensations that she felt flayed from the inside out. “Beautiful,” he whispered, his head rising until he could stare once again into her eyes. “So beautiful, and so very stubborn.” Lisa stared back at him, breathing heavily, fighting to control herself just enough to keep from begging. It was hard though, so very hard to hold back as his hands smoothed over her abdomen, then her quivering thighs. “Hurry and get it over with,” she bit out, unable to keep from arching her hips to him, moaning as the slick lips of her cunt moved against the hard length of his erection. She was shaking. She needed him too bad; her body was too hot to allow her any control. She could feel a fiery lust licking over her body like invisible talons of riotous need. Or was that his hands. Hands broad and faintly calloused, rasping over her skin with a pleasure that had her shaking in her need to climax. “Hurry?” He asked her silkily. “You’ve made me wait a month, Lisa. A month of hell, needing you, my cock aching for you, I have little intention of rushing this.” She looked up at him in alarm. She couldn’t allow it. Could not allow the slow, simmering torture she had endured before. To allow him to touch not just her body, but something inside her heart as well. He wouldn’t be maneuvered easily, but she could see the same near-violent need glittering in his eyes that had glittered in hers before she left her apartment. She shifted, her cunt moving against his erection once again as she moved against him. Her hands moved from the handlebars, one smoothing over, then cupping one breast as the other continued on, over her abdomen, to the throbbing lips of her pussy. Her juices lay like syrup along her cunt lips, easing the path as she caressed herself. She gasped at his eyes narrowed on her, watching her fingers closely as she circled her clit, then slid through the narrow slit to the opening of her vagina. His hands tightened on her thighs as she gasped from the pleasure she was bringing herself. She felt her pussy clench as her finger slid into its soaked entrance. She gasped, arching, needing more, yet inflamed by the possessive, almost dazed expression on his face as he watched her stroke herself. The backs of her fingers skimmed his cock, causing it to jerk in reaction, then throb against her fingers. She hid her smile, but lowered her eyes, caught in the throes of an erotic adventure she would have never imagined. “Temptress,” he growled, his voice thick and filled with need. “Tease,” she countered. “Fuck me Riley. You can go slow later.” Her fingers, slick from her juices slid over his cock then. She had no hope of circling the broad length, but the reaction she received from the firm stroke of the flesh she could release. What she didn’t expect was for him to move his hand as well. One minute his fingers were smoothing over her thigh, the next second his broad middle finger was sinking deep inside her burning cunt. The abrupt entrance had her upper body coming forward as a strangled cry ripped from her throat. Surprise and agonizing pleasure had her eyes widening as her vagina rippled in a powerful contraction that stopped just short of an orgasm. “Don’t stop,” she cried out, her hand gripped his as his finger lodged hard and still inside her. “Oh God, Riley, please.” “You know mate,” he whispered, one hand pressing her back, forcing her to recline once again as his hand flexed, his finger stroking her in a manner that had her arching, nearly screaming for just a bit more. Just a little bit more to trigger the explosion building inside her womb. “I am not one of your weak cocked human men to lose my mind so easily.” Bastard. She was going to cut his balls off. A strangled scream erupted from her throat as her head ground against the metal gas tank. Her body was flaming, in such need she could barely breath. Her pussy tightened on his finger, her juices rushing over it as her hips arched into the invasion. “Yes.” His teeth bared as his thumb whispered over her clit. “Show me how much you need me, Lisa. How much your body has missed mine.” She shook her head, gasping for breath now. His finger moved, the tip bending and then she shuddered with a breathless cry as he began to stroke a hidden, highly sensitive spot deep within her vagina. He was killing her, killing her with a pleasure unlike anything she had known before. Her thighs were wet with her juices, his hand she knew must be equally slick. “Riley, don’t do this,” she pleaded then, knowing, remembering what he would eventually demand of her. “Please God, don’t do this to me.” “You are my mate,” his voice was a savage growl now. “Mine Lisa. How do you dare deny this to me, even now, after all the long torturous nights I know you have endured? How can you deny this.” His finger retreated, then paired with another and both were drove forcibly inside her snug cunt as her scream echoed through the night. Not enough. It wasn’t enough. “Damn you,” she cried out weakly, knowing she was lost. Knowing she would be unable to deny what she so desperately needed, what he needed. “You will do it willingly,” he bit out, stroking inside her once again as he stared down at her “I won’t,” she denied, shaking her head, arching to him, her body all but exploding around his fucking fingers as they stroked her firmly. “Then you will not find the release you need, Lisa,” he promised her softly, thought his voice was edged savage desire. “Do you understand me precious? How desperately to you want to cum, Lisa? How much does your body need the release that only I can bring you?” “You bastard!” She screamed, fighting for breath now, for sanity. “This isn’t fair.” His chuckle had her wanting to scream, but she couldn’t find the breath to do more than moan in need as his fingers thrust shallowly inside her now. “And you are fair?” He asked her with a gentleness that only underscored the savagery echoing beneath the softness. “You are my mate. Accept me as my mate, or you will not have me at all.” A strangled scream of frustration sounded from her throat. She wouldn’t do it. She would not submit to him again. Before she knew what her body intended, she was moving, his fingers shifting inside her rippling cunt as she turned, using his spread thighs for balance until she had her back to him. His fingers slid easily from her pussy then as she moaned out in rising hunger. But then one hand was helping her, moving her legs to straddle the seat in front of him while the other pressed her back down, laying her across the gas tank once again. Lisa cushioned her cheek on the smooth metal, her hands reaching out to grip the handlebars as she shuddered with excitement, with dread. She knew what was coming now. Knew his promise to her. Everyone assured her Riley always kept his promises. His hand smoothed over the cheeks of her ass, a rumbling sigh of appreciation sounding behind her. “I warned you not to leave me, didn’t I Lisa?” His fingers parted the cheeks of her rear, his fingers smoothing down the shallow valley there. She whimpered, fear and need swelling within her now. “Please don’t.” She closed her eyes, wondering how she would survive yet another bond with this man. He was silent for long moments, his hand smoothing over her flesh, cupping the cheeks of her ass, encouraging her to lift her to tilt her hips just a bit more. “Promise you will not leave me again,” his whisper was as soft as the breeze around them. “Tell me you are here to stay, Lisa.” “I can’t. Please Riley, you know I can’t.” She ignored the tears of regret that built behind her closed eyelids. “You are my mate.” Fury vibrated in his voice now. “Mine, damn you. Do you think I will release you so easily to another?” His finger pressed against her anus then, testing the tightness of the clenched muscles. Lisa felt a tear, scalding hot slide from her closed eyes at the ragged anger in his tone. “Don’t do this, Riley. Just fuck me. Please, just make this need go away.” Her hands clenched on the bars as she trembled before him. “Did you think I would do that for you, Lisa?” His fingers moved to the thick syrup that coated her cunt, spreading her body’s lubrication back to the tightly closed entrance he had sworn he would take. “Did you think you could come to me, and I wouldn’t instead only make your body need me more?” The head of his cock pressed against her vagina as finger pressed at the entrance of her anus. To relax, to allow him to slid into the greedy entrance of her cunt she would have to relax her more tender muscles as well. She did so slowly, wondering with dazed senses why she hadn’t felt the pulse of his own lubrication inside her. “Yes Lisa,” he growled as his fingertip slid inside her anus. “Relax for me, honey.” Desire crawled through her womb with fingers of desperation. She pressed back against him, feeling the head of his cock lodge inside her as his finger slid deeper into her ass. Every breath was a moan. Every hard shudder through her body allowing him to invade her tight anus further. “I marked you last time,” he whispered as she felt the heated spurt of hormonal fluid shoot inside her. “Tonight Lisa, I will not spare you from the mating that your tears saved you from last time.” She shook then, knowing his mercy for her had ended when she had escaped him. “Riley,” she whispered his name in a plea for understanding. “Do not ask it of me.” He pressed his cock deeper inside her then, stretching her almost painfully as another hot spurt of fluid filled her. She shifted her hips, moaning as her protesting cunt began to ease, the muscles still tight, but flowing around the engorged width he was pressing inside her. “Ah Lisa, so sweet and tight,” he groaned as his thighs tensed behind her. Hips fingers clenched at her hips, holding her against him as he spurted inside her once again. “My mate,” he growled suddenly, then surged hard and deep. Lisa screamed into the night as she felt the muscles of her vagina part for the heavy thickness forging inside her. They separated with a twinge of protest, a flare of heat, then gripped his cock with a shocking, convulsive explosion that had her pressing back to him, driving him the last inches inside her spasming pussy. Oh God. She screamed the prayer, barely aware of it. The orgasm tore through her, tightening every screaming muscle in her body as he began to forge in and out of her tortured pussy, giving no concession to the forked tongues of painful pleasure tearing through her. There was no time to catch her breath, no time to accustom herself to the shuddering echoes of violent sensation that possessed her. Her thighs gripped the side of his as he raised her then, sitting her before him, his cock buried deep and hard inside her. She didn’t give him time to instruct her on how to move. Her hands gripped the arms at her hips, her feet finding purchase foot rests at the side of the cycle, and she began to ride him. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she her body took control. The exquisite, racing sensations of extreme pleasure were nearly too much to bear. Rippling waves of ecstasy washed over her time and again, her cunt clenched on him, a part of her soul gloried in the male growls of pleasure, though the other part clenched in hidden fear. And yet none of it mattered. Nothing mattered but the driving width of that glorious cock powering between her thighs, striking shards of burning rapture through her pussy, straight into her womb. She rode him with increasingly fast strokes, a sense of power filling her, glowing through her as he heard his gasping breaths, his voice, rich and dark, whispering his need of her, his hunger for her. “Lisa.” His lips were at her ear, a hard breath of desire as his hands steadied her hips, gave her the strength needed to take him harder, deeper. The sound of wet flesh slapping together, the scent of desperate lust and building heat began to whip around them. His lips moved over the shell of her ear to her neck. One hand moved from her hip to her thighs, then to the swollen bud of her clit. “Cum for me baby,” he whispered as his lips stroked the sensitive mark he had left on her the month before. “Now Lisa. Now baby, cum for me.” She felt a hard, hot spurt of fluid fill her vagina as his fingers caressed her clit with a firm stoke. She jerked, drove her pussy harder on the thick heat penetrating it and exploded as his covered the mark at her shoulder, his teeth piercing, scraping the skin as his tongue began to lave it. “Riley…” Her cry shattered the night as she felt his cock throb, heat, then the middle pulsing, engorging as it began to swell inside her. He drove his heated erection deeper, pulled back, each movement swelling the knot tighter, harder inside her until there was no give, no way to move. She was filled, stretched, and exploding around him repeatedly as she felt the hard beat of blood vibrating through her pussy a second before his semen began to shoot hard and hot inside her. Pulsing, exploding, their cries echoing around them as her body was filled with his surging seed. The wracking explosion were never ending. One a vibration of the other as his cock jerked inside her, tugging at her tightened muscles with each spurt of his release. No sooner than she would catch her breath from the last climax, then the tightened pulse inside her would throb again, spurting another scalding ejaculation of sperm that in turn triggered another rippling explosion in her pussy. She was gasping for breath, moaning weakly at the pleasure that never stopped, until only his strength held her against him as she collapsed against his chest. Lisa knew, in that moment, she had been fucked literally as well as figuratively. What she could have possibly survived without before, she was terrified she could never live without now. His hands soothed her, his lips whispering endearments at her ear as he pulled her coat from where it had nearly fallen from the cycle and drew it over her. She warmed, inside and out. Secure and protected in ways she never had before. “I have to go back,” she whispered, ignoring the vein of regret in her tone. He snarled behind her. She sighed, closing her eyes, her neck tilting as his lips caressed it. “I’ll go back later,” she sighed. He hummed in approval. And the night enclosed them, wrapped around them in its heated embrace, and soothed them.